Andro Roswud, 16 ans, Professionnel des Farces
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Andro Roswud, adopté à l'âge de deux ans, est la star reconnus des facéties de Poudlard, avec ses trois amis Andrew et Peter, les fils des jumeaux Weasley et James Potter. Sa sixième année sera tordu, mêlé d'amour, de drame, d'humour et de découvertes.
1. Moi, Andro Roswud

**Andro Roswud, 16 ans**

**Professionnel des farces.**

**Auteur : **Mwaaa !

**Disclaimer : **A part les personnages d'Andro Roswud, Andrew et Peter Weasley, aucuns personnages, lieux ou autres ne m'appartient. Tout est a la miraculeuse J.K. Rowling…

**Période : ** Les enfants des héros de Poudlard à l'époque de la guerre donc… hum… 24 ans ou quelque chose comme ca, plus tard. XD

**Personnage : **

Andro Roswud, personnage principal

Andrew Weasley, fils de George Weasley, meilleur ami d'Andro.

Peter Weasley, fils de Fred Weasley, meilleur ami d'Andro.

James Potter, fils aîné de la famille Potter, meilleur ami d'Andro.

_Albus et Lily Potter, fils de Ginny et Harry Potter._

_Rose et Hugo Weasley, fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley_

_Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy et…sa femme xD _

Je ne sais pas si je vais tous les citer parce que je m'emmêle souvent les pinceaux et je ne sais pas si ils auront leur place dans l'histoire ^^…

D'autres à venir…

**Résumé: **Andro Roswud, adopté à l'âge de deux ans, est la star reconnus des facéties de Poudlard, avec ses trois amis Andrew et Peter, les fils des jumeaux Weasley et James Potter. Sa sixième année sera tordu, mêlé d'amour, de drame et d'humour de découvertes, de mystères, d'énigmes…

Suivez les aventures d'Andro Roswud et de sa maladive bonne humeur…

**Note de l'auteur : **Fred Weasley est toujours vivant xD, James est en 6ème année, tout comme Andro, Andrew et Peter. Albus et Rose, comme Scorpius, sont en 5eme année et Lily et Hugo sont en 3eme année.

_Chapitre 1 : Moi, Andro Roswud. _

Je me nomme Andro, Roswud m'a été rajouté lorsque j'ai été adopté à l'âge de deux ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents biologiques, mais cela m'importe peu. Mes parents adoptifs sont charmants, distingués et tout le tralala digne d'un anglais de noblesse. Je vais dans un collège privé de haute estime. Du moins, officiellement. Officieusement je suis dans une toute autre sorte de collège, mais pour cela il faut revenir quelques années en arrière…

5 ans plus tôt,

Ma mère était assise, droite comme toujours, sur un fauteuil de velours beige. Mon père se tenait, debout, derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Tous deux me regardaient, fier, ou plutôt honorés. Je m'avançai devant eux et m'inclinait rapidement en lâchant un « Père, Mère, vous m'avez demandé ? » Mon père hocha la tête et, désignant un siège en face de lui, ordonna « Assis-toi ». Ce que je fis sans attendre. Puis il déclara :

« Nous savons tout que tu es remarquablement intelligent, un géni, et que tu n'as aucunement besoin d'aller étudier. Cependant tu es un adolescent comme les autres, et tu as besoin de te lier d'amitié et de créer des relations avec les gens. Et ce n'est pas cloitré dans ton laboratoire, comme tu l'appelles, que cela va se réaliser. De plus cela ne donnerais pas une bonne image, rajouta-t-il en murmura. Puis il reprit a haute voix : C'est pour ca que nous t'avons inscrit au London Collège of Genius (NDA : Complètement inventer, ca s'voit bien. xD) et, bien évidemment, tu as été reçu.

Ma mère enchaina :

-Oh, Andro ! Je suis tellement fière ! Le London Collège of Genius! Ce n'est pas rien ! Seulement les gens de haut niveau sont admis dans cet établissement ! Enfin, peut-être pas de ton niveau mais…»

Au fur et à mesure de leur discours préparé- obligatoire !- je m'étais sentis pâlir, faiblir, mais mes parents ne semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Un collège ? J'allais devoir me coltiner un tas de gamins complètement abrutis pendant toute une année ? J'allais protester, intervenir, peut importe pour échapper a ce supplice, lorsque trois coups distinct résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ce fut le commencement de 7 années mémorablement incroyable de mon existence.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pierre, le valet français de la maisonnée. Il paraissait apeuré.

« Monsieur, quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

-Qui ? interrogea mon père, de sa voix autoritaire destinée aux domestiques.

-Je…je ne sais pas Monsieur, mais elle ressemble a…a une sorcière. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

-Allons Pierre, ne racontez pas de sottises et allez me chercher cette dame ! ordonna mon paternel, visiblement agacé. »

Le valet quitta la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois accompagne d'une vieille dame. Lorsque je la vis, la première chose qui me frappa fut ses vêtements. Elle portait une longue robe verte foncée, terne, ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu de même couleur que la robe. Puis, ce fut le bout de bois qu'elle tenait a la main. A quoi un bout de bois pouvait-il bien lui servir ?

Retour au présent…

Cette question, j'en ai maintenant amplement la réponse. Ce « bout de bois » comme je l'avais appelé est l'objet principale, caractéristique et presque vitale d'un sorcier. Et si vous êtes un peu intelligent, vous avez compris que je vais réellement à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. (Ne me demandez pas ou exactement, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai d'autres choses à faire dans le train que d'observer le paysage pour différencier les endroits.)

Vous avez surement remarqué a quel point je faisais élève modèle, sage etc.… Cet air la plus énormément a Mc Gonagall, (Oui, c'est elle qui est venu, il y'a cinq ans.) Cependant, lui faire accepter celui de Poudlard, fut une autre paire de manche. J'étais libre. Je ne devais pas suivre l'étiquette de mon père, la bienséance de la noblesse et tous les autres protocoles du domaine familial. Je pouvais agir, parler librement. Ce fut une des choses qui me plut le plus à Poudlard…

Poudlard…Château gothique de mon cœur, lieu de liberté adorée, place frémissante de sorcellerie…Ce sublime château avec ses tours s'élevant dans les cieux, ses escaliers n'en faisant qu'a leur tête, ses cachots, ses passages secrets, ses fantômes ! Un lieu ou réside mystère, miracle…Magie.

Vous souvenez vous du fait que je suis un géni ? Et bien, du côté moldu seulement, je le crains. Je ne suis pas réellement doué en sorcellerie. D'accord, j'excelle en histoire de la magie, astronomie, étude des moldus, arithmétiques, défense contre les forces du mal et botanique, suis plutôt bon en divination et étude des runes mais la métamorphose et les sortilèges et enchantements ne sont vraiment pas mon fort. Oh, et bien que j'adule les Quidditch, sois un fan absolu, je suis épouvantablement, abominablement, horriblement nul a ce sport. (J'arrive tout de même en a monter sur un balais hein !)

Dans deux jours, j'entre en 6eme année, et bien évidemment, j'ai déjà préparé une série de farces horripilantes. 100% Roswud. Il est vrai, qu'au cours de mes années passes là-bas, j'avais obtenu le surnom de « Roi de la Facétie, descendant Weasley ». Vous connaissez certainement, que dis-je, obligatoirement !, Fred et George Weasley, les dieux vivants de la Farce. Reconnus dans toute l'Angleterre, possédant un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverses…ce sont mes idoles, tout simplement.

Comme je le disais dans deux jours je retourne à Poudlard, et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes trois meilleurs amis et collaborateurs ainsi que mon magnifique château, et toutes les aventures et mésaventures qui viennent avec…

Voila, donc, si ca vous intéresse, je posterais la suite.

N'hésitez pas laisser des review. Ca fait faire des bêtises incroyable à Andro. D


	2. De retour au bercail

Chapitre 2: De retour au bercail…

Deux jours plus tard, quai 9 ¾…

Le quai est vide, silencieux. J'arrive toujours un peu avant tout le monde. Pour m'installer tranquillement, profiter des dernières minutes de silence et d'apaisement avant de commencer une année bercée par les maux de tête, les problèmes, les cris… Et aussi avant tout le vacarme qui va suivre…

Je contemplais quelques instants le train avec ses panaches de fumées qui s'en échappaient avant de me retourner vers mes parents. Je fis un petit mouvement de la tête vers mon père, qui répondit de même, puis embrasser délicatement la main de ma mère, suivant strictement le protocole. Une dernière fois avant le nouvel an… Que ma mère brisa lamentablement en me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrassant d'innombrables fois sur les deus joues et le front, tout en me caressant les cheveux et en répétant « Fais bien attention a toi, mon petit, ne fais pas de bêtises, travaille bien mon ange… » Assez agaçant, mais je le supportais de bonne grâce en pensant, encore une fois, que ce serait le dernier avant nouvel an. Puis, finalement, elle me relâcha et, les larmes aux yeux, prit le bras que mon père lui offrait. Je leur adressai un dernier sourire et signe de la main, puis montant dans le train, faisant léviter ma valise devant moi. Je m'installai dans mon compartiment habituel et m'assis sur la banquette. Je soupirai profondément, savourant le début de ma liberté. Peut-être trouver vous que j'exagère avec ca, mais essayez vous de passez un été avec des parents nobles, inviter tout les soirs a des réceptions extravagantes ou, si tu oublies de bien poser, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de travers sur le verre, tu fais le bruit de rumeurs et commérages qui te suivent tout l'été…Et qui bien sur, provoque la colère de mes parents. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la vitre pour vérifier si mes parents était partis. Le quai était vide. Plus pour longtemps, pensais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. D'ici cinq minutes normalement, il sera rempli et des cris résonneraient de partout. Je soupirai de nouveau et sortit mon Ipod, sélectionnant une musique douce pour commencer. Puis mon hypothèse se confirma. Alors elle arriva…

_When__ she comes in_

_The sun glow hard,_

_When she smiles_

_The sun may melt down_

Elle embrassa ses parents, fit un sourire à son petit frère, puis entra dans le train.

_When I see her_

_I feel so drunk _

_She makes me feel_

_So full of love_

La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit et une magnifique rousse aux yeux bruns apparut à l'embrasure de ma porte, son magnifique sourire accroché à lèvres.

« Oh, Roswud !...Hum, salut. Désolée de …d'avoir déranger, je cherche un compartiment vide…s'excusa-t-elle en bafouillant.

-Salut ! Aucun problème, n't'inquiètes pas. Ca risque d'arriver une bonne dizaine de fois. Tu n'auras été que la première... La rassurais-je avec un clin d'œil.

_And then he comes_

_And everything fell_

_He starts to make fun of her_

_And her to drown into his trap_

-Aucun problème? La première d'une longue série? Mais sincèrement… s'exclama une voix.

-Tout le monde SAIT que c'est NOTRE compartiment ! Finit quelqu'un d'autre.

Je souriais de nouveau, tandis qu'elle s'écartait en rougissant pour laisser passer les deux individus qui avait crié. Andrew et Peter Weasley. Deux de mes trois meilleurs amis, collaborateur et fils des grandissimes jumeaux Weasley.

-Andro, quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama l'un.

-C'est une joie mon ami ! Renchérit l'autre.

-Hello Guys !

-Et bien, et bien, cousine ! Que fais-tu-la ? As-tu oublié que c'était Notre compartiment ? S'enquit Andrew.

Ainsi, vous l'aurez devinez, cette magnifique rousse aux yeux bruns n'est autre que Rose Weasley, la cousine d'Andrew et Peter. (NDA : Je préviens, je ne suis vraiment pas douer pour la généalogie donc ca s'trouvent ils ne sont pas cousins. N'hésitez pas à m'dire si c'est faux ! XD)

L'autre fois, j'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose de très important. L'amour. Et, oui, je suis complètement dingue de cette rousse flamboyante, timide, magnifique, intelligente, magnifique, drôle, magnifique… Bon, vous avez compris. Je l'aime. Bien sur, elle ne le sait pas. Y'a que Andrew et Peter qui le savent. Et ils adorent m'embêter avec ca.

-Je…euh…je cherchai un compartiment et …Je suis désolée ! Je…je… recommença-t-elle a s'excuser.

Peter éclata de rire :

-Du calme cousine ! Ce n'est pas grave, mais oust, maintenant. On à plein de choses à faire nous…Rajouta-t-il, d'un ton entendu. »

Rose décampa à toute vitesse après un petit au revoir.

James Potter, mon troisième meilleur ami, arriva a ce moment-la. Il nous salua puis demanda pourquoi Rose était partis en courant. Je lui expliquai tandis que Peter et Andrew se laissèrent tomber en un bruit sourd sur la banquette en face de moi. James s'installa donc a mes cotes. Andrew allongea ses jambes et posa ses pieds entre James et moi. Peter ne se gêna pas, il les posa carrément sur moi.

« Bah vas-y, te gène pas.

-De toute manière t'aurais dit oui. Répliqua-t-il, narquois.

-Ouai mais bon…bougonnais-je, la politesse, ca t'dit quelque chose ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et, en élevant ses pieds, il demanda la question a deux noises que tout le monde posent « T'es vacances se sont bien passé ? » Evidemment que non. Les soirées mondaines, très peu pour moi, merci. Mais ca, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils me répétaient sans cesse « Tu te rends compte ! Des millions de soirées pour flirter à volonté… » D'accord, flirter c'est bien, mais avec celle que tu aimes et a laquelle tu penses tout le temps, c'est mieux. Sauf que Rose…Elle ne va pas se retrouver dans des soirées mondaines moldues. Tandis que eux… ils avaient passés les vacances a inventés des inventions extraordinairement géniales avec leur pères –James est aussi un cousin de Peter et Andrew.

« On va te montrer.

Et Peter sortit des tas de choses de sa valise et commença à me les présenter. J'étais époustouflé. Avec ca, succès assures pour cette année. Je lâchais un sifflement après leurs discours.

-Et bah, vous n'avez pas chômé. De mon cote, j'ai invente quelque farces à faire avec l'équipement traditionnel.

-Mieux que l'année dernière ?

-Oh oui…

-Parfait. »

Et nous passâmes le reste du voyage à envisager de folles blagues en utilisant les nouvelles créations, ou les récents sortilèges qu'on connaissait, et à réfléchir au sujet des nouveaux enchantements qu'on allait apprendre pour préparer des folies. . .

Le diner fut remarquablement bon, comme toujours, et Mc Gonagall ne nous assomma pas avec un discours…assommant, comme d'habitude.

Je retrouvai mon ancien dortoir que je partageai avec mes meilleurs amis et un autre garçon, Sam Loth, assez sympathique bien qu'un peu coincé, avec délice, et avant de nous coucher, nous eûmes une mémorable bataille de polochon. C'est avec un oreiller dont les plumes sortaient de partout, que je m'endormis, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Je suis de retour au bercail.


End file.
